ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 Returns
Ben 10,000 Returns is the 30th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the tenth episode of the second season. Plots the ep where eon is smashing ben 10000's headquarters tryng to defeat ben with his soldiers where ben transformes into ultimate humangasuar to fight and with artiguana, heatblast and clockwork he defeats eon. tehn paradox arrives and tell him that its not the end.at the time ben ,kevin and gwen finds a mysterious thing . 'Major Events' *Ben and company learn of the cross-timeline stream. *Ben temporarily loses Way Big and Swampfire (both standard and ultimate form) from his playlist. **Ben 10,000 helped his younger self to restore Way Big and Swampfire and also regain access to every alien he has ever become. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave his younger self various new, unseen transformations. *Paradox warns Ben and his team to beware of Old George and The Creature From Beyond . 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Ben 10,000 *Professor Paradox[[Video:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Sneak Peek Ben 10,000 Returns|thumb|258px|right|Ben 10 EP30 Sneek Peak]] 'Villains' *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used Used by Ben * Spidermonkey * Fourarms * Goop (selected alien was Rath) * Way Big (Destroyed, but later restored) * Swampfire (Destroyed, but later restored) * Ultimate Swampfire (Destroyed, but later restored) * Jetray Used by Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Ben Used by Ultimate Ben *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2 ) *Articguana (x2) *Heatblast *Clockwork (x2) *Spidermonkey *Jetray *XLR8 (x2) *Diamondhead Errors *When Hands of Armageddon shows Ben's team at his age of 10, there was a kitty icon on Gwen's shirt but it was not there in this episode. 'Trivia' *It seems that all of the "what if?" episodes, like Gwen 10 and Ken 10, are real. *This episode is based on the live-action movie: Ben 10: Race Against Time. *This is the second episode in which a live-action villain appears, the first being'' Revenge of the Swarm. *The title of this episode is a parody of the [[Ben 10 Returns: Part 1|first episode of ''Alien Force]]. *This is Ben 10,000's first debut since the original series but in a different form. *This is the first time we see Paradox visit Ben 10,000. *It is shown that there are alternate versions of Ben. *It appears Ben, Gwen and Kevin don't hang out much as they used to, as they each have their own driver's licenses. *Ben seems to have possibly re-obtained his Eon copy as a purple energy went into the Ultimatrix. *It shows that Ben 10,000 still says their names and he gets their abilities and can still turn into them. *A new alien, Clockwork, appears. *This is Eon's first reappearance and first cartoon appearance since the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time. *Ben 10,000 seems to be as immature and overconfident as Ben is at 16 because he calls himself "Even more awesome" *The cross time worlds Paradox mention *#A world where Gwen found the Omnitrix (Gwen 10) *#A world where Albedo is trapped motionless in Alien X for a year (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Nintendo DS version) *#A world where Ben didnt have to destroy the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax (The Final Battle: Part 2 ) *Way Big was defeated easily for the first time ever. *This is the first episode where Waybig says his name in UA. *This is techincally the first season 2 episode with a mistransformation but it doesn't count as Rath was the alien Ben wanted but he had the Goop holohgram *At the end of the episode Paradox warned Ben "Beware Old Geroge, Beware The Creature from Beyond" He is likely referring to Lucubra and Old George both whom apperead in The Creature From Beyond. *Despite this episodes title, the Ben 10,000 shown is apparently not the same Ben 10,000 as the one seen in the original series. *After transforming into Goop,Ben said "the one time I wanted Rath!". This may mean most transformations into Rath are accidental. Category:eon Category:ultimate humangasaur Category:ben 10000 Category:heatblast Category:artiguana Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Ben 10,000 aliens